1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of paper reel for yarn packages, and especially to a paper reel of which the upper end is cut into a ladder like multiple layered end, the cut wall is folded inwardly twice, so that the end of the paper reel is folded into the area where the cut locates and is fixed. The end of the paper reel thus is held in the cut, so that the end of the paper reel will not warp nor has a paper rough edge, then the paper reel for yarn packages can be smoothly slipped over a rotation axle to do yarn reeling. And the area with the cut on the paper reel still gets a thick wall, so that the paper reel is not subjected to deformation under heavy pressure during moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper reels used for ordinary yarn are all made from a plurality of overlapping synthetic papers which have beveled edges to be rolled helically, then the tailing ends of the papers are stuck with glue to get a fixed state. However, in using a paper reel, the end of the paper reel often warps; thereby, during weaving, yarn may be tangled by the reel end, and is subjected to breaking. The weaving operation must be stopped temporarily by cutting the machine, and can only continue to operate after connecting the breaking yarn. The yarn breaking most often occurs when yarn on the paper reel is to be exhausted, and some operator will discard the yarn with the paper reel when the yarn is to be exhausted. This results waste of resources, and is uneconomic for it will be quite a large number after a period of time.
A U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,649 (referring to FIG. 1 and 2) has an end 38 of a paper reel 30 cut into a shape of xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d then the cut wall is folded inwardly to make the end of the paper reel 30 be folded into the area where the cut locates. However, after folding of the cut wall of the patent, it is not fixed onto the inner wall of the paper reel 30, and a very large gap xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is left between the cut wall and the inner wall of the paper reel 30 (this is not marked in the original drawing, we hereby mark the gap with xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d for clarity). Thereby, when the paper reel 30 is inserted in a weaving machine, the cut wall may contact the structure of the machine; when the paper reel 30 is drawn out of the machine, the cut wall is subjected to creating a rough edge. Thereafter, the paper reel 30 will be uneasy to be inserted and slipped over a rotation axle by interruption of the rough edge of paper, thus the weaving work is badly influenced. The patent got rid of the defect of warping of the synthetic papers at the end of the paper reel by folding inwardly of the cut wall, nevertheless, it further creates inconvenience when in contact with the machine, and leaves a trouble to manufacturers.
The paper reel of the above stated patent has the end thereof cut to more than xc2xd to ⅔ thickness thereof, a notch is formed, and the remaining wall thickness is very thin, strength of the notch thus is largely reduced. Therefore, even after folding, the notch with insufficient strength (as shown by d1 in FIG. 1) under an external heavy weight will simultaneously raise the reel wall inwardly and outwardly, putting out of the yarn of the paper reel is influenced, this is a defect of designing in overly cutting the end of the paper reel. Furthermore, if the wall thickness at the notch is less cut, the cut wall is not easy to fold, and deformation may occur on the inner and outer walls of the paper reel during folding. Manufacturers have had headaches in bothering about this.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention considers that a paper reel for a yarn is the best tool for winding the yarn, by making the pipe mouth of the paper reel rounded, and then having the end of the paper reel cut into a ladder like notch, and the cut wall is folded inwardly twice, so that the end of the paper reel is folded into the area where the cut locates and is fixed. In this way, the end of the paper reel will no more warp, and no rough edge will be induced.
The primary object of the present invention is to cut the end of the paper reel into a ladder like notch, and fold the cut wall inwardly twice, so that the end of the paper reel is folded into the area where the cut locates and is fixed. Thereby, the end of the paper reel will be more secure; no warping and no rough edge will be induced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder like cut on the end of the paper reel, the wall at the lower portion of the notch formed by cutting has a larger thickness, so that the paper reel can afford larger pressure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder like notch on the end of the paper reel; and after folding the cut wall, the notch gets a sufficient thickness to have larger strength.
A further object of the present invention is to fix the end of the folding portion of the paper reel after twice folding to the wall at the lower portion of the notch such as by sticking with adhesive, so that the end of the folding portion is more secure rather than subjected to releasing or warping.
The present invention will be apparent in its particular structure and characteristics after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.